World Aflame
.]] World Aflame is the name of a Red Core Set Deck from 9th Edition. Strategy Word Aflame is a deck based on destroying every Permanent and dealing high damage to players. This deck doesn't have the strongest monsters, or the best artifacts, but instead focuses on powerful Sorcery spells. * Volcanic Hammer deals 3 Damage to a target creature or player. Use it to destroy your opponent high power/low Toughness Creatures, his first 'weak' creatures to keep his field empty, destroy unblockable monsters (Flying, Mountainwalk, Fear, ...) or just to deal damage to life points (this might be a waste to use on players (only if they're are low life, it's recommended)). Cause of it's cheap cost, it can be played to keep control over the game from the start. * With Blaze, you can destroy a powerful creature or deal big damage to your opponent. Very useful at mid/end game situations. * Use Stone Rain to destroy opponent's lands (if your opponent doesn't have any strong artifacts, you can use Demolish as well). If they don't have enough lands, they can't play their powerful spells and creatures. * If your opponent has useful and/or strong artifacts, use Demolish to destroy them. This way, you can keep control over the game. * Wildfire destroys 4 Lands, both from you and your opponent, and destroys all creatures with toughness 4 or less. Only Dancing Scimitar (and Magnivore, if he's strong enough) will survive on your field. * Use Lava Axe to get your opponent life points to zero. * Dragon's Claw is the only way to regain life. It gives 1 life each time a red spell is activated. :Magnivore is one of your strongest Creatures. It gains +1/+1 for each sorcery in a graveyard and has Haste. With these combined, you can surprise your opponent with a strong monster in mid/end game, many sorceries will have been played. :Anarchist can return a Sorcery from your graveyard to your hand. This is very useful because almost all your deck's spells are Sorcery. This way, you can use them again and destroy your opponent even faster. :Hill Giant and Balduvian Barbarians are the only monsters with some strength. Their Power is both 3. Attack only if your opponent can't block or can block but his creature would be destroyed (and yours not!). Else, use them for defense. This deck has no instants. :Dancing Scimitar is one of your most important creatures in this deck, cause it's the only one with Flying and a high Toughness. A Toughness of 5 and 1 power is a good blocker. Only use it for attack when your opponent doesn't has any Flying creatures and you have enough to block their creatures. Else, use it for defense. In this deck, you sorceries are your strength, not your creatures. Text on the Back of the Deck Box: Nothing your opponent plays-creatures, artifacts, or even lands - are safe from this deck's destructive power. After the game, you can roast marshmallows over the smoldering crater on the other side of the table. Weakness Your weakness is your lack in powerful monsters and the capability to block monsters with abilities. If someone has Flying, only Dancing Scimitar can block, and similarly with Fear. When your opponent has a large army of creatures, you're dead. You don't have enough creatures to block. If you have it, use Wildfire now. Cards World Aflame Deck is a 40-card theme deck with following cards: Lands (17): *17x Mountain Creatures (10): *3x Balduvian Barbarians *3x Hill Giant *1x Magnivore *2x Anarchist *1x Dancing Scimitar Spells (13): *3x Volcanic Hammer *1x Panic Attack *2x Stone Rain *2x Demolish *1x Wildfire *1x Blaze *1x Dragon's Claw *2x Lava Axe Customization Creatures * You may combine red with Green. Green has very strong monsters, and some nice Enchantments (Like Fists of Ironwood), to increase the usefullness of your monsters. * You may also get some powerful artifacts. They can be of a great help and don't require any other color. * You may have powerful Red Creatures in your deck. Spells * You may combine your Red deck with Black. Black has powerful spells, like Terror and Murderous Spoils to destroy your enemy monsters. With this, you can use your damage spells to deal Damage to your Opponent. Black has aslo some nice cheap Regeneration creatures like Drudge Skeletons or Enchantements which can revive like Strands of Undeath. * Another way to combine Black with this deck is to use cards that destroy cards in the opponent's hand. (Like Wrench Mind or Pulse of the Dross) Or use other cards like Chittering Rats to limit their options. * When combining White, you can use the White Spells to gain more life. This way, you last longer and can defeat your opponents. Category:Ninth Edition Category:Theme Decks